1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to a locking mechanism for a frame, particularly a locking mechanism for a collapsible children's play yard frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional children's play yards, also referred to as play pens, typically include a plurality of side walls, a floor, and an upper opening through which a child may be moved into and out of the play yard. These features are often defined by a frame, which may include upper and lower horizontal frame members joined by vertical frame members, and a solid fabric material positioned over the frame members. Many play yards frames are configured to be collapsible in order to allow for easier portability and storage of the play yard. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2009/0077742 discloses a collapsible frame having a release mechanism disposed on the floor of the play yard frame. A user may collapse the frame by pulling upwardly on the release mechanism, thereby causing lower horizontal frame members to fold upwardly, upper horizontal frame members to be folded downwardly, and vertical frame members to move inwardly.
However, there remains a need in the art for a collapsible play yard frame that is easier and more convenient for users to actuate when collapsing the frame, and that provides additional structural security when the frame is expanded.